This invention relates to pneumatically operated machines and more particularly to surge tanks for pneumatically operated motors.
An air motor is defined as a device for imparting motion responsive to air pressure applied to the device.
A surge tank is defined as an air storage reservoir at the down stream end of a supply or a feeder pipe of a supply to prevent variations in pressure and to furnish air quickly and in sufficient volume to a pneumatically operated motor. Examples of air motors are air cylinders, turbines, and air vibrators.
In complex multi-function automated machines, air motors are often used to activate the individual functions of the machines. The function may be required to be activated either simultaneously or sequentially. When a plurality of air motors are simultaneously operated from a central air supply as is typical, it is necessary to provide a surge tank to provide an adequate volume of air within a required pressure range. Without such, the air motors may not be properly actuated because of the unavailability of the minimum air volume within a predetermined pressure range required to enable actuation of the motors.
In prior art systems, a surge tank is typically provided by an air reservoir or tank of a predetermined volume interconnected between a central air supply, via a control valve to each of the air motors to be operated from the air supply. Such prior systems have been found to be disadvantageous because of the added space and complexity such a surge tank adds to the work station of complex machinery.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a simple, space-efficient surge tank for air motors.